With
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Ada banyak cara menunjukkan rasa suka kita. Tapi, dari sekian banyak cara Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia. Walaupun itu berati dia harus mencarikan perempuan yang pantas untuk seseorang yang disukainya. Tapi Naruto bisa apa, Memaksa dia membalas perasaannya. Haha Naruto tidak sejahat itu. WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO


With

Shiroi Kage's project

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Ada banyak cara menunjukkan rasa suka kita. Tapi, dari sekian banyak cara Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia. Walaupun itu berati dia harus mencarikan perempuan yang pantas untuk seseorang yang disukainya. Tapi Naruto bisa apa, Memaksa dia membalas perasaannya. Haha Naruto tidak sejahat itu.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

1 . 2 . . 3 . . . ACTION !

Musim sudah berganti dengan cepat. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Suhu udara di konoha sudah hampir mendekati angka tujuh derajat celcius. Tidak heran jika di jalan-jalan kalian akan menemukan banyak orang yang mengenakan mantel tebal khas musim dingin, walaupun menurut perhitungan ini masih dalam masa transisi perpindahan musim. Dari banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, satu orang yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Wajar memang melihat orang menggunakan mantel tebal, itu jika dia menggunakan satu mantel tebal saja. Tapi lihatlah perempuan bersurai pirang itu. Tubuh kecilnya secara ajaib bertransformasi menjadi gumpalan kepompong raksasa. Yah, melihat dia menggunakan dua lapis mantel tebal, dengan kupluk yang menutupi surai pirangnya dan syal berwarna merah yang melilit di lehernya. Jangan lupakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi dari semua itu, yang sangat aneh dilihat adalah kondisi kakinya yang tidak mengenakan sepatu hangat yang layak. Dia hanya mengenakan sandal rumah dengan hiasan boneka rubah di bagian depannya. Sedang apa dia sebenarnya. Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu.

"Dingin."

Racaunya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman. Mata sewarna langit musim panas itu bergerak gelisah melihat orang-orang yang lewat di hadapannya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Sudah telat dua jam dari yang mereka janjikan. Tapi dia tidak juga datang.

"Hei cewek, sendirian aja?"

Tubuh Naruto –nama si pirang menegang. Dia melirik kesamping kiri. Disana dia melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah menyeramkan sedang berseringai mesum kearahnya. Tuhan selamatkan dia.

"M-Maaf. Saya sedang menunggu seseorang."

Terdengar tawa sumbang dari orang asing itu. Membuat kaki Naruto bergetar, tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai dia datang."

Satu langkah.

Naruto menjauh satu langkah dari orang asing itu. Dalam hati dia berdo'a supaya seseorang yang ditunggunya segera datang.

"T-Tidak perlu. Saya bisa menunggu sendiri."

Sret

Naruto membolakan matanya saat melihat tangan orang asing itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Kyaaaa !"

Naruto spontan berteriak histeris sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dia langsung duduk meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. 'Tidak, Jangan'. Berkali-kali Naruto meracaukan dua kata itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Orang asing itu terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan. Hei, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa si pirang itu bertingkah seolah dia adalah seorang penjahat kelamin yang baru saja merenggut kesuciannya. Sadar akan tatapan orang-orang padanya, laki-laki itu segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Dasar cewek aneh.

Greb

Racauan Naruto langsung berhenti. Walaupun deru nafasnya masih terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Hawa dingin yang tadi dirasakannya menguap begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara itu. Ah, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Tes.

Naruto tanpa sadar menangis setelah mendengar suara laki-laki yang sejak dua jam yang lalu ditunggunya ini. Lalu tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakan-isakan putus asa. Laki-laki itu tetap memeluk Naruto. Bahkan mungkin dia sekarang lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa Naruto bisa membagi rasa takut itu dengannya.

"Akh hiks Aku takut sekali hiks. Aku pikir dia akan –"

"Aku ada disini. Jangan khawatir."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di pelukan laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Nyaman.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang laki-laki yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut. Keningnya berkerut –walaupun samar. Ada sorot keputus asaan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua onyx tajam miliknya. Hah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa Naruto ikut turun tangan untuk membantunya 'Keluar' dari masalah yang sebenarnya tidak seberat yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

"Jadi sudah ketemu calonnya ?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat laki-laki itu semakin menurunkan bahunya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa belum dapat juga ? bukankah kau punya banyak fans fanatic ?"

Laki-laki itu mendelik tidak suka saat Naruto mulai menyinggung tentang fans-nya yang bahkan lebih mirip maniak daripada fans fanatic. Laki-laki itu ngeri sendiri membayangkan ke'ganasan' fans-nya dalam mencari perhatiannya.

"Mereka mengerikan."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari Naruto. Diam-diam dia melirik di seberang tempat duduknya. Dimana banyak perempuan yang menatap kagum kearah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Mereka itu perempuan, jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar."

Laki-laki itu mendecih tidak suka.

"Padahal kamu belum menjadi artis tapi jumlah fans mu bahkan melebihi artis papan atas."

Ucap Naruto sing a song.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi artis."

Naruto kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal laki-laki dihapannya. Walaupun dia terkenal karena wajah sedatar papan penggilisan tapi entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, dia lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

"Iya, Iya. Jadi gimana ? Kenapa tidak Itachi-nii dulu sih yang disuruh nikah ?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Dia masih memandang lurus kearah Naruto. Mencoba menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Hei aku berbicara denganmu teme !"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang berani mengumpat di depannya. Tidak berpura-pura seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kaa-san tidak mau aku jadi bujang lapuk seperti baka-Aniki. Kalau Itachi, entahlah. Mungkin kaa-san sudah menyerah untuk membujuknya menikah. Dia terlalu focus pada pekerjaannya."

Naruto mengangguk. Tangan kecilnya segera membuka ponsel pintarnya. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya kearah laki-laki raven di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia saja ?"

Sasuke –nama laki-laki itu melihat foto seorang perempuan di ponsel Naruto. Well, dia akui perempuan itu cantik. Sangat malah. Wajahnya juga keibuan. Sangat cocok dijadikan calon istri.

"Siapa namanya ?"

Naruto mengotak-atik lagi ponsel pintarnya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Mahasiswi jurusan sastra semester akhir."

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir.

"Dia pasti sibuk menyusun skripsi."

Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Dia diwisuda minggu depan."

Sasuke tidak berniat lagi menjawab. Pandangannya teralih pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café tempat mereka singgah. Dingin. Tunggu, sepertinya Sasuke melupakan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Bingung. Kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf.

"Harusnya aku bisa datang tepat waktu. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, pasti sulit bukan."

Ekspresi naruto berubah murung. Bayangan kelam itu kembali hadir di dalam ingatannya.

"Apa aku aneh ?"

Sasuke menggeleng yakin.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjabat tangan dengan orang asing. Rasanya menakutkan."

Sasuke menepuk gemas pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Itu bukan hal aneh. Setiap orang punya ketakutan mereka sendiri-sendiri."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Telapak tangannya kini sudah menempel pada kening Sasuke. Mengecek apakah ada perubahan suhu dari laki-laki raven di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak demam."

Gumam Naruto dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Dobe."

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya.

"Nah itu baru teme yang ku kenal. Dan mengenai Hinata, apa kau mau mencoba berkencan dengannya ? aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau. Kebetulan dia teman baikku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal ?"

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat anggun hari ini. Dengan balutan dress berwarna orange yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dress itu terlihat pas di tubuh kecilnya. Walau tidak membentuk lekukan pinggang, tapi dengan dress itu justru membuatnya berada pada tingkatan yang berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan lain di dalam aula. Perempuan yang rata-rata menggunakan dress kekurangan bahan, atau bahkan membentuk lekukan tubuhnya yang menyaingin gitar spanyol, memamerkan tonjolan tulang selangka yang memang terlihat menggoda jika dilihat. Bersama Naruto terlihat seorang perempuan manis bersurai lavender yang sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tipe pemalu huh.

"Kenapa si teme belum datang juga ya ?"

Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Kedua safirnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang dia panggil teme. Dia selalu saja terlambat. Batin Naruto kesal.

"M-Mungkin dijalan macet."

Naruto melirik kearah perempuan lavender itu. Raut kesalnya berubah cerah dalam hitungan detik. Dia langsung mencubit kedua pipi perempuan itu, gemas.

"I-Ittai."

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi kesakitan perempuan itu. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk meminta maaf.

"Habis Hinata-chan imut sih, kalau sudah begini aku tidak khawatir lagi. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ada perasaan asing saat Naruto mengatakan 'Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi'. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi Hinata mendengar ada nada pahit saat Naruto mengatakannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Si teme itu memang selalu berwajah datar, tapi dia baik kok. Yah, tipe tsundere gitu deh. Jadi aku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya. "

Ehem

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya bukanlah –

"Teme ! Kau membuatku takut !"

Sasuke.

"Aku tidak Tsundere Dobe !"

Naruto hanya mencibir mendengar komentar Sasuke. Huh, mana ada Tsundere yang mau mengakui kalau dia Tsundere. Dasar pantat ayam jadi-jadian.

"Oh iya, ini Hinata. Yang aku ceritakan kemaren. Hinata ini Sasuke."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'Hinata desu.'. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-'Hn' tanpa berniat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yare-yare kalian imut sekali. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya, haus nih !"

Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Sasuke akan melancarkan aksi protesnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil.

"Jadi namamu Hinata ?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu si pirang sok tahu yang suka seenaknya –read : Naruto sedang duduk di pojokan aula. Dia memandang Sasuke dan juga Hinata yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang di tengah-tengah aula. Naruto memandang sendu kearah keduanya. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat melihat Sasuke dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi Naruto berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyangkal perasaan itu. Tidak, Sasuke harus bahagia. Walaupun tidak bersama dengan Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto memiliki perasan lebih pada Sasuke. Tapi dia sadar, dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk ada disamping Sasuke. Dia seperti kotoran yang menempel pada jas mahal Sasuke. Dia bukanlah orang yang tepat, dia memiliki masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dan baginya masa lalu itu adalah aib. Dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke menanggung aib yang selama ini menjadi alasan fobia yang dialaminya.

"Naruto, kenapa sendirian disini ?"

Naruto menoleh, dia melihat Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya. Secara tidak sadar Naruto menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Gaara. Tangannya bergetar, ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hei, kamu sakit ? wajahmu pucat."

Naruto menggeleng. Hatinya sudah berontak ingin segera melarikan diri tapi rasionalnya menang. Gaara bukanlah orang jahat. Berkali-kali Naruto merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan takutnya akan segera hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau takut padaku ? Maaf mengenai 'itu'. Kita masih bisa berteman bukan ?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. Ada perasaan bersalah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Gaara. Apa dia sudah membuat kesalahan. Entahlah. Tapi dia tidak suka melihat wajah murung Gaara. Mungkinkah –

"A-aku –"

Sret

"Kita pulang."

Naruto akan protes tapi melihat aura hitam di sekeliling Sasuke mau tidak mau Naruto menurut saja. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang Naruto sempat menoleh kebelakang. Dia membuat gesture 'Gomen' kearah Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk ringan. Walaupun ada sorot mata kecewa dari iris jade miliknya. Seandainya waktu itu bisa diputar.

"Hei Sakit."

.

.

.

Kedip, kedip. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang dia tahu, tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya keluar dari aula dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan kenapa dia ada disini sekarang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti patung disana ?"

Bukannya segera maju kedapan, Naruto justru mundur kebelakang. Otakknya sudah berteriak nyaring menyuruhnya pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Hei, ada apa ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Pandangannya berubah kosong. Seperti ada sebagian nyawanya yang menghilang.

"Naruto, hei kau kenapa ?"

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Tapi pandangannya tetap kosong. Tidak ada kehidupan disana. Seolah kesadarannya sedang tersedot entah oleh apa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku, hiks maafkan aku."

Sasuke kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menangis. Padahal tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Jadi tidak mungkin ini karena fobia Naruto. Lalu karena apa.

"Aku akan pergi."

Sret

"Tunggu. Naruto, jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya ?"

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada laki-laki disampingnya. Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya. Gaara yang melihat ekspresi cemas Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan takut aku disini."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumah atau mungkin mansion keluarga Sabaku. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Gaara yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu.

"Ah Gaara, duduklah."

Suara sang ibu yang bersahabat membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, semoga tidak seburuk yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

"Jadi ini perempuan yang kamu maksud ?"

Tanya sang ibu sambil melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Keningnya berkerut melihat pakaian Naruto yang seperti salah kostum. Tidak memiliki selera fashion sama sekali.

"Jadi siapa namamu ?"

Naruto menunduk. Ditelinganya dia mendengar nada tidak suka dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Karura –Ibu Gaara.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Kali ini terdengar suara berat ayah Gaara yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau Uzumaki ? klan yang dibuang itu ? tapi rambutmu berwana pirang tidak seperti Uzumaki lainnya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ada perasaan sakit saat seseorang mulai membicarakan tentang nama Uzumaki yang digunakannya. Apa sebuah kehinaan lahir di keluarga Uzumaki. Memangnya Naruto bisa memilih akan dilahirkan dari keluarga apa.

"Tou-san jangan bicara sekasar itu."

Suara Gaara terdengar. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Ara, jadi dia Uzumaki yang itu. Astaga Gaara, kenapa kamu memilih perempuan seperti ini. Seperti tidak ada perempuan lain saja."

Cukup. Hentikan.

"Tinggalkan dia, Tou-san akan segera mengurus pertunanganmu dengan Matsuri. Dia jauh lebih baik dari perempuan Uzumaki pirang itu."

Hentikan. Aku tidak seburuk itu. Raung Naruto didalam hati. Tapi bibirnya seolah terkunci, tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"M-Maaf, Saya p-permisi."

Hanya kata itulah yang akhirnya berhasil di keluarkannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari keluar dari mansion Gaara. Teriakan Gaara yang memanggil namanya tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus berlari.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menggeleng. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu Naruto tidak mau lagi menggunakan nama Uzumaki sebagai nama belakangnya. Dan selama ini orang-orang hanya mengenal Naruto sebagai Naruto. Hanya Naruto, tanpa nama belakang.

"Jadi itu alasanmu membuang nama keluargamu sendiri ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan nama belakang ayahmu ?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Ayahku dicoret dari daftar keluarga setelah dia menikah dengan ibuku. Jadi dia juga tidak memiliki nama keluarga."

Sasuke memandang prihatin pada si pirang disampingnya.

"Banyak yang aku belum tahu ternyata. Kupikir aku sudah sangat mengenalmu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar seperti rajukan ditelinganya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu orang tuaku ?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Rasa takut itu kembali datang. Persis seperti saat dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk mansion Uchiha. Pasti orang tua Sasuke juga akan memandang remeh padanya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua Gaara saat itu. Tidak, Naruto tidak siap untuk itu.

"Loh, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam ?"

Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat cantik alami, walaupun Naruto yakin usianya sudah melebihi separuh abad. Mengagumkan.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san ada disini ?"

Mikoto –nama wanita itu mencibir kearah Sasuke, yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya justru bertanya balik. Dasar anak tidak sopan.

"Wah, kau membawa pacarmu ya ? astaga kamu cantik sekali. Siapa namamu ?"

Naruto yang baru pertama kali dipuji cantik langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, dia blushing. Memalukan.

"Ah dia malu, imutnya."

Mikoto dengan brutal memeluk Naruto seerat mungkin. Sasuke hanya meringis ngeri melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto.

"Kaa-san hentikan, dia tidak bisa bernafas."

Mikoto langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Dia memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Memang wajahnya terlihat memerah dan dia terlihat susah mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf, apa kaa-san berlebihan ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan panggilan Mikoto untuk dirinya sendiri. Kaa-san. Jadi Mikoto sudah memberikan lampu hijau nih ceritanya.

"Tidak baik berbicara diluar, ayo masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang dia duduk disamping Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto dan suaminya –Fugaku duduk di depannya. Mikoto sejak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Sementara Fugaku yang memiliki ekspresi datar seperti Sasuke hanya diam tidak bersuara sejak mereka duduk bersama disini. Sekarang Naruto tahu, darimana gen wajah datar Sasuke berasal.

"Ne, jadi namamu siapa ?"

Naruto menunduk, tangannya bergerak gusar. Ini yang paling ditakutkannya. Apa dia harus mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Atau dia hanya perlu mengatakan namanya tanpa harus menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hening. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak bisa terbaca. Kenapa si teme pantat ayam ini yang menjawab. Itu kan pertanyaan untuknya. Dasar.

"Uzumaki ya ?"

Tanya Mikoto sambil memasang pose berpikir. Perasan Naruto berubah cemas. Apa ibu Sasuke juga akan –

"Jangan bilang kamu anaknya Kushina ?"

Naruto terkejut. Dari mana ibu Sasuke tahu nama ibunya.

"Baa-san kenal dengan Kaa-san ?"

Mikoto mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja kenal, dia teman baikku semasa sma. Pantas kaa-san seperti tidak asing dengan wajahmu. Jadi, bagaimana kabar Kushina sekarang ?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Kaa-san sudah meninggal."

Mikoto terkejut. Ada perasaan iba saat melihat ekspresi sedih Naruto yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Maafkan kaa-san. Mulai sekarang anggap saja kaa-san sebagai pengganti kaa-sanmu."

Naruto mengangguk canggung. Hatinya berdesir senang mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah ?"

Pertanyaan Fugaku yang terkesan to the point membuat Naruto terbatuk salivanya sendiri. Dia menatap horror kearah ayah dua orang anak itu. Menikah, siapa. Dia dan Sasuke. Oh tidak apa sekarang kepala keluarga uchiha itu sedang melontarkan guyonan garing. Hahaha, tidak lucu.

"Secepatnya."

What. Naruto melotot tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Like father like son. Sekarang Naruto mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian akan menikah bulan depan."

Kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa jadi membahas masalah pernikahan seperti ini.

"Maa –"

"Kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

Astaga. Kenapa dengan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata ?"

Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Oh, kau mau dipercepat lagi ? baiklah seminggu lagi kita menikah."

Switch

Perempatan imaginer bermunculan di kening Naruto. Grrr, si siluman ayam ini benar-benar menguras emosinya.

"Ara-ara, kalian manis sekali. Tapi bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahannya ?"

Tanya Mikoto berusaha menengahi adu dead glare yang ada di hadapannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke bersikap terbuka seperti ini dihadapan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya. Naruto benar-benar berhasil mengendalikan emosi Sasuke. Ah, mereka serasi sekali.

"Semua persiapannya sudah siap. Hanya menunggu hari – H."

What the, sejak kapan.

Naruto bersumpah dia melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke yang ditujukan untuknya. Ah, sial. Kenapa justru dia merasa senang sekarang, harusnya dia kesal bukan.

.

.

.

"Kau marah ?"

Naruto masih mengunci bibirnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lukisan bunga matahari yang ada di dinding kamar Sasuke. Setelah pembicaraan mengenai hari pernikahan mereka. Mikoto memaksa Naruto untuk menginap. Dan yang lebih tidak bisa Naruto percaya adalah Mikoto berasalan bahwa kamar tamu sedang tidak bisa digunakan. Jadi dia harus sekamar dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke, samar-samar Naruto mendengar ucapan Mikoto yang sukses membuatnya mengiris ngeri mendegarnya. Cepat berikan cucu yang imut ya Naru-chan. Astaga.

"Baiklah Maaf."

Naruto menoleh, dia melihat langsung kearah mata Sasuke. Ada sorot kesungguhan disana. Dia memang selalu terlihat menawan disetiap kesempatan. Oh, jangan sampai Sasuke membaca isi hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata."

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Dia yang memaksaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebanarnya. Dia perempuan yang baik."

Ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Dia bilang kau menyukaiku."

Blush.

"A-Aku ti-tidak –"

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang menyukaiku. Iya kan ?"

Naruto langsung membuang muka. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Kenapa suhu di ruangan ini berubah menjadi panas.

"Baka !"

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menunju sofa sambil membawa bantal. Naruto hanya melihat pergerakan Sasuke sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu membaringkan dirinya di sofa tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa ?"

Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau mau kita tidur satu ranjang ? boleh saja sih. Tapi aku tidak mau menyentuhmu sampai kau resmi menggunakan nama belakang keluargaku."

Blush. Sudah berapa kali Naruto blushing hari ini. Entahlah. Sial.

"A-Aku akan tidur sekarang. Oyasumi."

.

.

.

Naruto memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya dia benar-benar menggunakan nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakangnya. Tangan keriputnya menyentuh foto tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kaa-san ? Aku mencari kaa-san kemana-mana."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Menma, anaknya dengan Sasuke sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan seperti ayahnya. Tapi sifatnya sangat Naruto sekali. Ekspresif dan juga hyperaktif. Tidak tenang dan pendiam seperti ayahnya. Baguslah, setidaknya anaknya bisa terlihat lebih manusiawi jika dia menuruni sifatnya. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Maaf, apa sudah selesai."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tou-san, ayo cepat. Kaa-san cudah ngomel-ngomel dibawah."

Naruto memandang kearah anak kecil itu. Waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat ternyata.

"Baa-san, ayo tulun baleng chi."

Naruto mengangguk. Tangan kecil Shishui menggenggam tangan keriputnya, lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuruni anak tangga.

"Ah, Kaa-san sudah siap. Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

Langit hari ini sangat cerah. Naruto memandang batu nisan di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan. Tangan rentanya bergerak menyentuh batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku datang. Bagaimana kabarmu."

Naruto tersenyum saat angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih. Waktu memakan semua semua surai pirangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Menma yang sedang mengangkat barang-barang mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam villa. Si kecil Shisui juga terlihat asik bermain bersama sekumpulan kelinci yang datang menghampirinya. Sedangkan menantunya terlihat sedang membersihkan sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut villa. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Anaknya sudah berhasil menemukan kehidupannya sendiri. Baguslah.

"Aku mengantuk."

.

.

.

"Chi jangan jauh-jauh bermainnya."

Seruan dari sang ibu tidak dihiraukannya. Shisui terus berlari-lari tanpa beban. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat neneknya sedang tidur di atas batu nisan kakeknya.

"Baa-san, kenapa tidur disini ?"

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Shisui menoleh, dia melihat sang ibu yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kaa-san kenapa Baa-san tidur disini ?"

Ibu satu anak itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang ibu mertua. Wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Kaa-san ke –"

Tubuh wanita itu menegang saat menyentuh kulit Naruto yang kini hampir sedingin es. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

"Kaa-san bangun. Hiks, jangan tinggalkan kami."

Shisui yang tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menangis langsung memeluk sang ibu dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Kaa-san, Baa-san kenapa tidak bangun ?"

' **Sepertinya Menma pintar memilih istri. Dia sangat cantik.'**

 **Naruto –arwah menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Apa ini mimpi.**

' **Sasuke.'**

 **Sasuke –arwah tersenyum hangat, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.**

' **Aku merindukanmu.'**

 **Bisik Naruto disela-sela tangisannya.**

' **Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Apa kau mengalami masa-masa sulit ?'**

 **Naruto menggeleng.**

' **Tidak, Menma anak yang baik. Tidak sepertimu.'**

 **Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.**

' **Tadaima Sasuke.'**

 **Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan mereka hingga tubuh mereka berubah menjadi transparan. Lalu mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.**

' **Okaeri Naruto.'**

' _Perbedaan Cinta dan Obsesi. Jika kamu mencintai dia, kamu akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya Bahagia, meskipun itu berati harus melepaskannya. Jika kamu terobsesi padanya, kamu akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat kalian bersama'_

 **END**

 **Omake :**

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih diam sama di hadapannya. Tidak seperti banyak perempuan yang akan menggodanya, perempuan ini berbeda. Apa sekarang Sasuke mulai tertarik pada Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman aku ada disini ?"

Hinata mendongak. Secepat kilat dia menggeleng. Membuat Sasuke terkikik geli melihatnya. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika memiliki adik perempuan seperti Hinata –eh ?

"N-Naru-chan dia –"

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Sasuke lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari keberadaan si pirang. Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Fobia Naruto sangat rentan muncul jika Naruto memaksakan diri berada di keramaian, dan itu tentu bukan berita baik untuknya.

"S-Sepertinya Naru-chan menyukai Uchiha-san."

Sasuke terkejut. Dia menatap Hinata tajam. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

Hinata sekarang berani menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Dia selalu bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang Uchiha-san. Mungkin dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dia punya pengalaman yang buruk dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain."

Sasuke mengangguk. memang benar, Naruto memiliki pengalaman buruk. Dan pengalaman buruk itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak pernah tahu pengalaman buruk seperti apa yang pernah dialami Naruto. Namun dia juga tidak berniat memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak tahu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Diam-diam dia tersenyum hangat saat melihat Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Semoga kalian bahagia, Naru-chan.

FIN


End file.
